Just a Day
by Tsuranu
Summary: Joining forces with a two year graduate, two recent graduates of the S.T.A.R.S academy get thrown into the toughest mission of their lives without having any practice to ease them into tough situations. With a three-man team, how far will they go?


**Title**: I haven't found one, apparently.

**Rating**: Teen for now… I laugh at that.

**Pairing**: Oh, you'll have to wait, now won't you?

**Disclaimer**: No. I don't own them. If I did, then I wouldn't be making fan fiction, now would I? Yeah, that's what I thought.

**Summary**: Well, it's a pretty easy read, so I suggest you get started.

**Comments**: Uhm, if you're sensitive to words like fuck, shit, damn, or bitch then I suggest you to leave because I don't know when to stop using them. Also, a couple of the beginning chapters will be first person because I felt like that. Haha.

Insert pretty decorations and border here! Look at me! I'm pretty! 

Just a day, just a day. There's nothing to eat even though mom said she went shopping for food already. Hungry, hungry. The refrigerator looks the same as it did on the day I left for Akina's house and the day before that, too. Hmm, there's some cake. Should I eat it? I'll get it anyway just in case. Red velvet, red velvet. I'm not exactly a fan of sweets. Why am I eating it? Oh well, I need sustenance anyway. Leika gets back from Birmingham soon! Oh boy, oh boy, am I excited! I gotta tell her that I actually passed the title screen in _Resident Evil_, and that I actually killed some zombies. Summer vacation, summer vacation. It's rather boring since I don't drive, and I'm too lazy to take my permit test. I wonder what Leika and Akina are doing right now. Rambling, rambling. Where will this get me? I—

"Lawrence, it's time for bed," my mother called out.

Bed? When did I have a bedtime?

"I'm going," I always said, but I never did.

The predictable door slam of my mother's door comforted me, knowing I wasn't being watched anymore. What to do? What to do? I'm bored outta my mind, and I really don't know what to do. I'm staring at my screen and listening to music, nothing productive really. I really like this song. Let's turn it up and sing along. Bored, bored. That red velvet cake sitting next to my monitor reminds me of blood because of it's color. It's kinda creepy. Oh well, it has a nice flavor to it. How old is it? My sister's wedding I do believe. Two weeks, was it? Wow, time surely does fly by when you don't pay attention. Even when you do pay attention, it still sweeps by like a feather in the wind. Ouch. That last bit of cake didn't go down too well. Actually, it kinda hurt, and I still think it's stuck in my throat. Oh well, I'll solve it by milk since it does a body good. Still staring, still staring. Nothing interesting has happened lately. I feel my GameCube calling to me, but I don't want to play. I—

"Long! Di ngu!" my mother yelled with frustration in Vietnamese.

Seriously, when did I have a bedtime during summer vacation?

"It's three o' clock in the morning. Go to sleep."

"Yeah, mom."

I clicked out of all the programs and turned off all music. I turned off the monitor and threw away the cake. Sliding my feet across the floor, I continue thinking as I go to bed. The weather has been weird as of late. I wonder what's going on with nature. Did I wash my face yet? No, I didn't. Hell, I didn't even brush my teeth yet. I'm disgusting. A sudden urge to pee. Ah, I'm cleaned and refreshed now. Time to go to bed. Now I'm in bed, and I can't go to sleep. My mom's awake since she's getting ready to go to work now. Has it been an hour already? Yeah, my clock is shining a blurry 4:20 AM since my clock is set twenty minutes ahead. That's how long it takes me to get up in the mornings if I use an alarm. It takes me even longer to get out of bed if I don't use an alarm. I'm a terribly lazy person. My mom dropped off our puppy at the foot of my bed then left for work. I turned and faced the right wall and curled into a ball. My puppy is a cute, little thing; and after my mom leaves, she likes to crawl towards my face snuggle with me. Look, there she is. Hey there, Brownie. It's laughable. She curls up into a ball and sleeps immediately after plopping right next to my face. Cutie pie. I wonder what I'm going to do today. Probably the same thing I do everyday. Eat, game, and sleep.

Is that all my life is? How pathetic. I may squeeze in a little reading since I'm now an AP student at school. Oh joy for summer reading! Not really. I'm still awake, and I can see the sun breaking through my planet curtains covering my window. How annoying and bright. It's only seven now. I've been awake for how long? I'm not sure myself. I think I left my gift from my sister and now brother-in-law at her wedding place. It's probably gone now, but if I ever go around there again, I can always ask. It had _Hellsing_ and _Planet_ …something. I forgot. I really wanted to read them, though. I wonder if Leika gets home in the morning or in the evening.

Waiting, waiting. It's nine in the morning now. I hope no one calls me today because I'm in no mood to talk at all. My sister now breaks in my room to find the dog so she can go outside and stuff. Pretending, pretending. My sister probably saw that. One of my friends at school told me that I might be good in drama, and I told my sister. She said that I was pretty dramatic, basically agreeing with the whole thing. That's really annoying. The event happened when I left for Akina's house, and I'm just flustered now. I really never thought of myself being dramatic, but when I look back, I'm quite dramatic. I'm almost dramatic as a straight girl. Goodness. I know I'm not dramatic as **him, **though, which is somewhat comforting.

Is it noon now? I can't see the sun anymore, but I can feel the heat from my window. It gets pretty hot in Oklahoma. It's quite annoying since my mom likes to conserve energy and doesn't use the air conditioner. It's weird when it's cooler outside than in my own house. Yeah, that's totally an Asian family for you. What's going to be for breakfast when I actually get up? I've had fried rice for two days straight. My sister probably gobbled some of last night's dinner, which was rice noodles and soup. Oh my, that was tasty. I hope there's some left. I actually know there's some left because my sister isn't a pig like I am. Well, it's one now. I should get up. My eyes are aching and bleary from not enough sleep. Did I get sleep? I think I did. I remember blacking-out for thirty minutes or so. Creepy, creepy. I turned around to face my right wall. There, I moved a giant inch. I kinda freaked out yesterday when I woke up. My sister told me that a Lauren called. I asked her again to make sure. She said Lauren, but I asked if it could've been a Laura. Yeah, I was right. It was a Laura. Oh well, oh well. It's time for me to get up and get cleaned up. The house is surely quiet, and the weather is surely gloomy. Ring, ring.

Is that the telephone, or is that my mind? Ring, ring, ring. That's definitely the telephone. What time is it now? Oh, it's only two in the afternoon.

"Hello?"

"Toshiro? It's Leika."

"Yay!" I smiled with my un-brushed teeth and morning breath. Definitely, I was glad this conversation was over the phone. "Today is Monday, isn't it? I thought you come back on Tuesday."

"Well, there's something going on here, and we're on our way home. I'll swing by Akina's house to pick her up then I'll head over to your house, and we can talk about things. I know you'll be ready."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you everything when we're there. Just get out of your space boxers and clean yourself up."

I looked down at what kind of boxers I was wearing. Amazingly, she was right.

"Okay, Toshiro. Stop looking at your boxers and take a shower."

Is there a camera here? Good God, that's creepy.

"Gotcha."

Click. Click. Both lines hung up, and I headed towards the shower. As always, I began thinking. What could possibly have gone wrong in Alabama that could somehow make its way towards Oklahoma? Hahaha, the T-Virus is on its way to infect its way southward! Run for your lives! Blam! Pow! Boom! Yes, I am using my sister's shaving cream dispenser as my handgun. I watched the little green shots of shaving gel hit the shower wall, turning into a white, bubbly foam. It smells nice. In fact, it smells like some kind of fruit or something. I lathered myself up with shampoo, conditioner, and soap since I was too lazy to do it in a step-by-step process. Dammit, all the hot water ran out. I guess I'll leave. Completely drying myself with a towel, I ran into my room to throw some clothes on. Eh, it wouldn't matter since we aren't going anywhere special.

Ding-dong. Oh! There they are. I wonder if they're hungry because I haven't eaten.

"Hi!" I exclaimed with a beaming smile, opening my door wider and allowing them to come in. "How was Birmingham?"

"Don't get me started," Leika said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, random amounts of mass murders decided to happen on the weekend of Birmingham. It was scary!"

"Oh?" I questioned. "What kinda murders?"

"Oh, we didn't stay to find out. We just left."

"Ah, I see. Are you guys hungry?"

Akina and Leika shook their heads. I shrugged, knowing I could always eat later.

All three of us sat in my living room, talking about nonsense topics while having occasional laughing moments.

Now… and now… It's 1:14 in the morning as I fold laundry that my mom told me to do a couple hours back. Mass murders, hm? I shoved the unfolded laundry back into the basket; I'll get back to it later. Why would mass murders happen so suddenly? It's very questionable that any person or group would just go all out like that. Then again, those in the right mind would never have the option of killing any human. Goodness, I'm really worried about what could possibly happen to everyone around me. It's time to get my ass into gear and do some stuff around the house. Hell, I don't understand how I can cope with myself being so lazy for so many years. I gotta change, and it's gonna happen now. On the other hand, what is it that I'm going to do to change? Certainly, I can't go after these mass murderers now. Now? Hell, I would never be able to go. I'd run away like Pojo the chicken. Haha, that guy cracks me up. It's a fire-breathing chicken! Run away for your lives! AHHH! Damn, I totally can't focus. I need to take my permit test soon, so I can begin driving and practicing later. My first sister is going to teach me how to drive a standard! Yeah, yeah! Sigh times three. I really don't know what to do anymore. Maybe, just maybe, I can learn how to do something better or improve myself. I'm tired of life becoming old and routine. It needs some spark… It needs some spice! Beep, beep, beep. Eh? What's that? Beep, beep, beep. That sounds like my alarm clock. Beep, beep, beep. Did I set my alarm clock to go off? It's really late at night. Beep, beep, beep. Why is everything getting so blurry? I really don't like this. Beep, beep, beep. So, that is my alarm clock. Beep, beep, beep. I got up and glanced at my alarm clock. It blared a bright green 7:20 AM.

"Was I really asleep? Mmm, I gotta get ready for school. Ugh…"

After I finished cleaning up and shoved breakfast down, I dragged my legs through the front door and locked it. Rubbing my eyes to an unbroken morning, I treaded through the dewy grass to reach my beloved car and hopped in. I threw my supplies on the passenger's seat and started the engine. Vroom. Actually, my car sounds like an RC toy car that you control with the little remote thingies. So, in reality, it sounds like this. Merrrr. Anyway, turning around and facing the day, I drove steadily towards the academy.


End file.
